


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 9

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Primo incontro"AU: The Beauty and the Beast (qui le trovate organizzate in ordine di lettura)





	

Kurt si era svegliato di soprassalto, dopo un sonno agitato e nervoso che gli aveva lasciato i muscoli indolenziti e le giunture doloranti come se avesse le ossa rotte.

Non aveva idea di quanto a lungo avesse dormito, ma si rese conto che qualcuno lo chiamava, di là dalla porta che aveva sprangato la sera prima: a fatica, sentendosi gelare, si districò dalle coperte e si avvicinò ansiosamente.

– Kurt, apri, sono io!

Sospirando di sollievo, il ragazzo aprì e si ritrovò di fronte Jeff, già vestito della sua livrea e con una brocca di acqua calda in mano – Forza, vestiti, dobbiamo scendere in cucina.

Tremando per il freddo, specie perché i suoi abiti sembravano ricoperti di brina tanto erano freddi, visto che il caminetto si era spento e la temperatura della stanza era crollata mentre lui dormiva, Kurt seguì il cameriere lungo una serie di corridoi e venne accolto da un meraviglioso tempore, quando varcarono la soglia della cucina. Sentiva di invidiare Quinn, in quel momento alle prese con la tavola della colazione, che poteva vivere in quell’ambiente perennemente caldo.

– Oh, eccovi qui – lo salutò Wes, scattando in piedi – Avete dormito bene?

– Sonno agitato – rispose Kurt, annusando il profumo del pane tostato.

– So che sarà uno strazio – proseguì il maggiordomo, con aria di scuse – Ma non c’è tempo per farvi fare colazione, dovrete aspettare un po’. Avrei dovuto farvi svegliare prima, ma Nick a quanto pare non c’è riuscito e adesso è ora.

– Ora per cosa?

– Dovete andare a conoscere sua altezza.

Il cuore di Kurt sprofondò sotto terra a quelle parole: aveva quasi dimenticato, dopo le conversazioni amichevoli della sera prima e il meraviglioso tepore della cucina, qual era il senso della sua presenza lì – beh, non proprio, ma aveva senso che dovesse presentarsi alla Bestia, soprattutto visto che non sapeva ancora che lui era lì e questo metteva in pericolo la sua famiglia.

– D’accordo. Dove devo andare?

– Vi accompagnerò io stesso – sorrise conciliante Wes – Venite con me.

 

Si poteva capire quanto si era vicini alla camera da letto della Bestia dal livello di distruzione che la precedeva, pensò Kurt: i corridoi dovevano essere stati sontuosi, una volta, come testimoniavano i quadri dalle pesanti cornici intarsiate, i tappeti in terra, le ombre di consolle e mobili ancora impresse sulle pareti, ricchi tendaggi ad ognuna delle alte finestre.

Purtroppo, di tutti quei fasti, rimanevano solo penose macerie: i vetri impolverati, di quella stessa patina che sembravano avere le divise dei domestici della casa, tappeti e tende consunti e lacerati, i mobili spariti, così come alcuni quadri, mentre le cornici piene di graffi di altri rimanevano ancora appesi; sembrava che una belva feroce, un leone o un toro, fosse stato liberato decenni prima in quei corridoi e che ci si fosse limitati a ripulire i resti degli oggetti distrutti, senza più sostituirli: la figura solenne di Wes, che camminava di fronte a lui così come doveva aver fatto quando quella casa era la grande residenza di un nobile signore, il portamento fiero e rigido, era fuori posto in modo drammatico in mezzo a quel devastato silenzio.

Come poteva essere vivere per decenni in quel luogo, vedendo crollare in pezzi tutto ciò che una volta era stato, servendo una Bestia feroce? Kurt non osava chiederselo, anche perché un orribile presentimento gli diceva che quello sarebbe stato anche il suo futuro per chissà quanto tempo.

Finalmente, Wes si fermò di fronte ad una porta: gli gettò un’occhiata gentile e, raddrizzando la schiena, bussò leggermente – Sono Wes, altezza. Mi è permesso? C’è il suo ospite con me.

– Entra.

Kurt trasalì: una voce umana? Burt aveva giurato che quel mostro si esprimeva con un ruggito che di umano aveva ben poco, ma forse era stato il terrore a dargli quella percezione.

Wes aprì la porta ed entrò, serafico – Buongiorno, altezza. Posso introdurvi Kurt Hummel?

Il ragazzo seppe, dallo sguardo incoraggiante che il maggiordomo gli rivolse, che l’ora era giunta: raddrizzò le spalle, sollevò il mento e sperò di non mostrare il terrore che provava, di riuscire a salvare almeno la dignità.

L’interno della stanza era caotico come un bizzarro campo di battaglia fatto di lenzuola, coperte, cuscini, una consolle con lo sgabello rovesciato, pesanti tendaggi ancora quasi del tutto tirati che lasciavano entrare lame di luce che illuminavano la camera da letto; doveva essere stata la dimora di un principe, quella: il baldacchino era immenso, dalle alte colonne ritorte, la doratura scrostata qua e là da profondi squarci, i tendaggi tirati fin troppo, come se si temesse che, qualora fossero stati d’intralcio, avrebbero subito la sorte di quelli del resto della casa.

C’era un piccolo tavolo su cui era posato un vassoio d’argento, teiera, tazza e zuccheriera di un servizio di porcellana dai sottili decori dorati che incantò Kurt con la sua eleganza, e resti della colazione; nel camino brillava un fuoco vivace, che lanciava luci rossastre poco rassicuranti in quella stanza così tetra, come se la luce fosse volutamente tenuta fuori nonostante la bella giornata.

– Sua altezza ha riposato bene? – chiese Wes, iniziando a sistemare la tavola come se nulla fosse, mentre Kurt rimaneva in piedi, senza sapere che fare di sé.

Poi notò che c’era qualcuno nella poltrona dall’alto schienale accanto al fuoco, che non aveva notato nella sua terrorizzata analisi di quella stanza: eccola lì, dunque, la Bestia.

Osò fare qualche passo per avvicinarsi e superare l’ostacolo visivo dello schienale, e vide: c’era un uomo, seduto di fronte alle fiamme.

Un uomo, tutto lì: le mani erano posate sui braccioli della poltrona, perciò poté vedere le dita lunghe, le unghie scheggiate ma umane, come umane erano le braccia, le gambe infilate in ricche pantofole da camera, il busto avvolto in una vestaglia da camera.

Era un uomo, quello lì, e Kurt pensò che ci fosse un errore.

Guardò Wes, che continuava imperterrito le sue operazioni e sembrava gettare occhiate verso il letto disfatto, come fosse stato teatro di una rissa, con occhio professionale, domandandosi se era il caso di chiamare uno dei camerieri a riordinare o attendere che il padrone uscisse; il silenzio era pesante, o forse era solo lui a sentirlo così, mentre si domandava che diamine ci facesse, lì dentro: era un _uomo_ , quello, nemmeno dalla stazza colossale, da quanto poteva intravedere senza avvicinarsi ulteriormente, e come poteva un semplice uomo spaventare in quel modo suo padre?

E perché non parlava? Né a lui, né a Wes, e se quest’ultimo poteva considerare normale tutto quello, per lui non lo era affatto.

 _Non rivolgerti a lui per primo_ era una delle regole che gli erano state date: era ancora prigioniero di un terrore fatto di artigli, e zanne, e angoscia, da tutti gli incubi della notte appena trascorsa, e si morse le labbra. E attese.

Wes, a quel punto, si fermò ad osservare la scena e lui e Kurt si scambiarono occhiate silenziose – Mando David per cambiarvi d’abito, altezza?

– Non voglio vestirmi – rispose l’uomo.

– Molto bene. C’è qualche mansione che gradireste affidassi al signor Hummel?

Un sospiro – Fanne quello che vuoi.

E lì, finalmente, Kurt esplose.

– _Fanne quello che vuoi_? E cosa pensate che sia, un oggetto?!

Wes aveva gli occhi sgranati per lo shock, ma ormai Kurt aveva aperto bocca e sentiva che non l’avrebbe richiusa, di sua sponte almeno, ancora per un pezzo.

– _Voi_ avete terrorizzato mio padre! Lo avete minacciato di sterminare la nostra famiglia se io non fossi venuto qui e adesso avete la faccia tosta di dire che non sapete che farvene di me? Pensate che sia qui per _diletto_? Pensate che qualunque essere umano normale metterebbe piede nella tana infernale di una Bestia di sua spontanea volontà? Sono qui per salvare la mia famiglia perché voi siete una persona talmente orribile da minacciare un uomo per una stupida _rosa_!

Bene: non parlargli per primo, non questionare le sue decisioni, non rispondergli male e, per l’amor del cielo, non chiamarlo Bestia – aveva infranto una per una tutte le poche regole che gli erano state date. Fantastico.

La poltrona si mosse leggermente: vide le mani dell’uomo spostarsi sui braccioli, sostenendolo mentre si alzava, e il fuoco ondeggiò di fronte alla sua figura, lanciando ombre spaventose alle sue spalle, come se un demone dell’inferno sorgesse.

– Domando perdono, altezza – intervenne allora Wes – Il ragazzo è chiaramente sconvolto per--

– Il _ragazzo_ mi sembra avere più voce di quanta sarebbe sensato fornirgli per difendere la sua posizione, Wes – lo interruppe l’uomo.

Finalmente, una volta in piedi, girò attorno alla poltrona e Kurt potè vederlo in volto.

Non era neppure un uomo, ancora, ma un giovane di qualche anno più di lui, le spalle dritte e la testa tenuta con arroganza: poté scorgere, sotto i ricci neri e folti sulla fronte, due occhi ferini, di un nocciola tendente al dorato, come quelli di un lupo, una cicatrice che partiva dal naso e finiva a metà della guancia sinistra, un alone di barba attorno a labbra che avrebbero potuto essere bellissime, se non avessero avuto una piega così amara e un ghigno così crudele.

– Pensi sia bello entrare in casa d’altri a rubare? – chiese.

Non era più alto di lui, considerò Kurt, ma aveva una struttura fisica più solida, che gli ispirava pericolo – Era solo una _rosa_.

– Dunque il furto si applica solo ad alcuni tipi di oggetti? Le rose sono escluse, scopro. Cos’altro?

– Mio padre non credeva che questo posto fosse ancora abitato!

– C’era un cancello.

– La vostra reazione è stata comunque smisurat--

– Questa è la _mia_ casa, ragazzo! – tuonò l’uomo, e Kurt fece un passo indietro come fosse stato spintonato – E stabilisco _io_ quale sia la pena per i ladri nella mia casa!

– La vita di un essere umano è il prezzo per una dannata rosa?!

L’uomo ghignò, riempiendo di terrore Kurt – Dipende dall’essere umano. Non ce ne sono di cui mi importa abbastanza, credo. E comunque il tuo prezioso padre ha avuto salva la vita, no? Ti ha portato qui, _in pasto alla Bestia_ , pur di salvare la sua pelle.

– Sono venuto qui di mia spontanea volontà! Mio padre non avrebbe _mai_ scambiato la mia vita con nient’altro al mondo!

L’uomo sembrò sorpreso, ma poi lo stupore sparì dal suo viso – Questo non cambia la situazione. Adesso sei qui.

– Il fatto che non capiate quanto cambia, dimostra che tipo di persona siete!

– Oh, e cosa sarei?

Kurt si sentì gelare e seppe che Wes, poco distante da lui, era altrettanto paralizzato dall’orrore.

Quell’uomo era pericoloso, adesso capiva il terrore di suo padre: c’era qualcosa, nel luccicare dei suoi occhi e dei suoi denti, nell’aria selvaggia del suo aspetto malgrado le vesti principesche, e provò l’impulso di fuggire – ma quello si stava avvicinando: passi lenti e misurati, come un lupo pronto ad assalire una preda già segnata, e Kurt sentì la forza sfuggirgli, le gambe pesanti come piombo piantarsi in terra; la Bestia si fece più vicina e distese le labbra in quello che avrebbe potuto essere un sorriso, se non fosse stato così ferino – L’hai detto prima. Cosa sono, io?

Kurt deglutì, sentendo la gola secca e le mani umide di sudore gelato – Una Bestia.

L’altro si ritrasse, il volto scuro sotto i selvaggi capelli neri – Bene. E vedi di non dimenticarlo.


End file.
